The Affection Commotion(On Hiatus)
by Potterhead2495
Summary: What happens when Sheldon Cooper gets swamped among a flock of relationships? The most difficult thing in life is to choose. To choose well. One has to make the right choice. But, as long as one doesn't choose, everything remains possible. This is my second fanfiction again featuring Sheldon and Penny, this time joined by a new character. All reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Affection Commotion**

**Author** – Bonjour tout le monde! I am back with my second fanfiction on the big bang theory. You can check my previous story, A Beautiful Mind in my profile. This fanfiction like my previous one has Sheldon and penny as the main characters with the other cast as recurring. I took some time off writing but I hope that this story receives equal response as my earlier story did. Thanks!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the big bang theory or its characters. Just the fanfiction, though.

**Chapter 1**

"Sheldon, for the last time, stop whining about it! I don't care if your noise cancelling headphones aren't working anymore. Penny and I are a couple. A 'real' couple. And we won't give up our sex life just so you could get your REM sleep." Leonard argued with a sigh. His roommate really could get under one's skin.

"Roommate Agreement states that…"

"To hell with your roommate agreement! Penny is my girlfriend! What do you know about girlfriend anyways?"

"FYI, I have a girlfriend. That doesn't mean I should have carnal relations with her. Amy and I have a relationship of the mind. Your small mind won't get it."

"I'm literally done. You wanna join me? Or do you fancy the bus today?"

"Fine! Let's go!"

If someone told Sheldon 3 years ago that he would have a girlfriend, he would have laughed at his face. Yet, here he was, in a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy was dead compatible with Sheldon. They believed that their progeny would possess the greatest of DNA and would rule the world. He termed their relationship a relationship of the mind. God knew that he wasn't physically attracted to Amy. He just considered her as his scientific intellectual. Everything was fine, except for the fact that Amy really did want a physical relationship with him lately. Life wasn't exactly perfect for Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Leonard was having the time of his life. He was in a relationship with the girl of his dreams. And he was not going to let anything come between them this time around. His life was going great as his research was proceeding steadily and his sex life too had taken a surprising leap. He was more active than ever. Yet, sometimes he thought that he wasn't doing enough. Penny wasn't the happiest around. She showed signs of disinterest but their relationship was going well according to her. He could sense a longing in her eyes for someone else. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he feared it was Sheldon. Sure he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't deny the sparks flying when Sheldon interacted with Penny. It felt like someone was stabbing him continuously.

He tried his best to keep them apart and not give away his true desire. He tried his best to keep penny busy. He felt pathetic by his actions but he couldn't help it. He couldn't lose penny again. If keeping their friendship under check would help things then he was all for it. Little did he know that the universe had planned something else for him.

**Apartment 4A**

"So what's the plan for today? Where are the others?" Penny asked looking around.

"Sheldon is at Amy's" Leonard noticed the sad look on penny's face.

"And I've sent away everyone else. Let's have a date night! A Sheldon free evening! C'mon we can do a lot of things" He smirked.

"I know exactly what you are talking about." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Smart Girl" Leonard giggled.

"Oh Come on Leonard. We had a date yesterday. I was looking forward to meeting everyone today."

"I know penny, but I have everything planned out today. Why don't we enjoy the rest of our evening rather than bickering about it?"

"Fair Enough."

**Amy's Apartment**

"This is ridiculous, Sheldon!"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you throw me off the couch?"

"You completely violated my privacy! I am really disappointed this time." Sheldon said standing up.

"Why can't you kiss me back? I am your girlfriend!"

"You know that I am not comfortable with a physical relationship!"

"Tell me one thing, Sheldon, have you ever had any physical attraction at all? To anyone. The truth please." Amy asked looking at her feet.

"Yes. Believe me, I did. And no point in asking for whom, because I am not telling that to anyone."

"Then why can't you have that kind of feelings for me? We have been together for 2 years now Sheldon."

"I know. And I am sorry. But I am not ruling it out. I like you a great deal, Amy. All I am asking you is more time."

"Alright. But I want a hug. Think of it as a compensation." Amy smirked.

"This is indeed ridiculous" Sheldon sighed as he opened his arms.

**Much Later after Midnight**

Both Sheldon and Penny were asleep. In their own apartments. Life wasn't going as they had planned. While penny was getting somewhat sick of Leonard's over attention and possessiveness towards her, Sheldon was struggling through his own problems. Both sighed peacefully, thinking of an alternate universe, where they would find more compatible partners. Well, eventually. What penny would have never thought that Sheldon was going to meet someone new and how strangely would it bother her the most.

**Next up – HAZEL**

**Author** – There goes nothing! First chapters are so tough to write! But I hope that I have set the story up in a proper manner. I hope you guys don't mind OOC Leonard. This time around, I have created a new character as one of the main protagonist. I know my writing will show inexperience as it is just my 2nd work, but I would deeply appreciate if anyone would advise me on things they found fishy. Updating should go smooth, but even if something drastic occurs, expect me to update at least once or twice a week. I would love any kind of reviews or criticism. Please do review. Thanks! Until next time, Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Apartment 4A**

"Sheldon, I am begging you." Leonard sighed.

"I don't understand. It's such a simple request."

"I am not dropping you to the train store. Period. Find yourself someone else to bully."

"You are getting difficult to live with!" Sheldon seethed.

"Me! You are the most obnoxious person I've ever seen. Why can't you drive?"

"You know I am above those menial tasks!"

"Sheldon, stop wasting my time. Find someone else."

**Apartment 4B**

"_Knock Knock Knock"_

"_Penny!"_

"_Knock Knock Knock"_

"_Penny!"_

"_Knock Knock Knock"_

"_Penny!"_

"What is it Sheldon! It's 10 in the morning!" Penny growled.

"You need to take me to the train store."

Penny rolled her eyes and proceeded to close the door. Seeing his only opportunity go away, Sheldon stopped her and came up with an idea.

"Get out Sheldon! I am not taking you to the train store!"

"If you take me there, I will buy you breakfast and coffee on our way back."

Free food always gave away penny. He knew that. He didn't have an IQ of 187 for nothing.

"Okay Fine! But if you say even a word on our way, I'll kill you." She sighed.

"That sounds a bit threatening. Even for you penny. Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Give me 5 minutes."

**The Train Store**

"I give you 10 more minutes, Sheldon. This place is awful!" Penny was starting to lose it.

"Have some patience! I just need the perfect model train set. These things need time penny."

"Just…Get on with it! I don't want people to think that I am like you."

"Excuse Me?"

"I mean. You know…a nerd."

"What's the problem in being one?"

"There's no problem as such, but…c'mon, just find your stuff so that we can get out of here." She stammered.

"Penny, are you ashamed of being seen with me?" he asked curiously.

"NO! No way Sheldon! Don't say that. I can never be ashamed of you. I am just in a very bad mood right now. Will you please hurry up?"

"Alright"

Penny felt bad for Sheldon. Sure he was a nerd, but that didn't mean he was bad. He was the nicest person she ever met who didn't want to sleep with her. He was her friend since she started living across from him and never did he tried to get into her pants. He was perhaps her best friend. He was kind of asexual back then, but he had his opportunities. She was happy that he had Amy as his girlfriend. Or was she…

"I found it! Let's go to the counter." Sheldon beamed.

"Finally! Don't forget our deal though!" She rushed him towards the counter.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A young brunette asked in a charming voice.

Sheldon was at a loss of words. He controlled his mind every now and then to keep himself getting distracted, but the charming lady in front of him had kept any of that at bay. He tried his best not to overthink, but this girl perhaps was the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered. Maybe more attractive than Amy. Even Penny. But this was not normal. He wasn't supposed to get attracted to someone. Not that way. This was a completely new territory he was getting into.

"I…I…" he really needed to say something as the girl was giggling now.

Penny eyed Sheldon with the most curious look she could ever conjure. What the fuck was happening with mister asexual over here.

"We are taking this." Penny grabbed the model set and showed it to her.

"Okay. What's up with you? You look like you've been stupefied." She giggled.

"Umm…It's nothing. I see that you are new. What happened to Alfred?"

"I don't know. And you are right, I just joined. As a matter of fact, I am new to Pasadena as well."

"Well, I wish you luck. And I envy your job. It must be amazing to be among train sets all day."

Penny rolled her eyes. She really needed that breakfast and the girl was taking forever.

"Thanks! To be honest, it is. I really do love train sets. Have got one myself. I didn't imagine meeting any train fanatic ever! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Hazel. And you are?"

"Leaving! As soon as you wrap that stupid set!" Penny growled.

"Penny! That was rude! We are having a conversation here." Sheldon glared at her.

"Please don't mind her. My name is Sheldon. It's nice to meet you too."

Hazel was overjoyed. Sheldon was amazing. Her first customer who had great choice in train sets and was an equal enthusiast. He seemed cute. She even went as far ahead by thinking of asking him out. Considering her choices in men which have been disappointing, Sheldon was far ahead. She didn't knew him. At all. But she wanted to. She noticed how the blonde standing beside him was glaring at her. Were they in a relationship? She wouldn't be heartbroken if they were. But there's only one way to find out.

"So Sheldon, where do you work? And what about your girlfriend over here?" Hazel crossed her fingers underneath the counter.

"I am a theoretical physicist at Caltech. And please, we are not a relationship" Sheldon laughed.

Penny glared at Sheldon. Sure they were not in a relationship, but Sheldon would be lucky to have her. She was founding things going very awkward now. Sheldon was bonding. He was fucking bonding with Hazel. What about Amy think about that?

"Oh. I am sorry. It seemed you guys were in a relationship." Hazel mentally smiled.

"Here you go." Hazel handed over the set to Sheldon and took the money.

"Thank You for shopping here. Please come by soon." She smiled cheerfully. She wished she had it in her to ask him out. But she hardly knew him. It was too early.

"I definitely will. We'll be going now." Sheldon replied sadly. He wanted to see her again. He was very confused about this attraction. He had a girlfriend in Amy but Hazel was leaps and bound ahead of her if he considered his attraction. He didn't knew how five minutes in her presence was making him feel this way. He wanted, no he needed to meet her again. Soon. He turned around.

"You said you are new to Pasadena?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" She eyed him sadly.

"I could show you around. I mean, if you want to. We can discuss our love for trains over a cup of coffee too." He waited for her rejection.

Penny was bewildered! She was stunned by this version of Sheldon! He was asking Hazel out! Was he cheating on Amy? Well, it was just coffee but it was getting intense.

"I would love to, Sheldon! You are so thoughtful!" Hazel was grinning ear to ear.

"I should warn you. I don't have a car. And I can be difficult to be around." He glared at penny.

"Nothing to worry about. I have a car. And I think otherwise. You have made me feel nothing but comfortable till now." Hazel smiled at him.

"So what about tomorrow? Where can I pick you up?" Hazel asked.

"Tomorrow seems fine. I live at Los Robles. Have you seen it?"

"No way!" Hazel screamed.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

"I live there too! Well I got the lease recently. I shifted yesterday."

"Remarkable! I reside in 4A. What about you?"

"5B! We can meet anytime now! Isn't that great!"

"Indeed. I have to go now. I'll meet you tomorrow I guess. Thanks you!" Sheldon had the best visit to the train store in a while.

"Bye! I'll see you soon!" Hazel waved. She was amazed. She was going to have coffee with him! Now that she knew he was single (maybe), she had the opportunity to get more acquainted. This was getting exciting. Perhaps, Pasadena wasn't so bad after all.

"Sheldon, what the fuck was that!" Penny glared at Sheldon while getting out.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked innocently.

"You were hitting on her! You are going on a date with her! You do realize that you have a girlfriend!"

"I wasn't hitting on her penny. And it's not a date! It's just 2 train enthusiasts bonding over a cup of coffee. And I do have a girlfriend. That doesn't mean that I can't show Hazel around. I don't have any intentions of cheating on Amy!"

"Okay! But that was so unlike of you back there. You have never showed that kind of interest in any girl apart from Amy. Are you sure you are not attracted to this Hazel?"

"This getting too personal, Penny." Sheldon twitched.

"Personal, my ass. Answer me. It's normal Sheldon. Attraction is inevitable."

"Please keep your eyes on the road. Let's get your breakfast." Sheldon composed himself.

"Fine! But this is not the end of it. Amy will be furious, just so you know."

"We'll see. Now, recommend me a good coffee shop." Sheldon asked hopefully.

Penny rolled her eyes and continued driving. Things were fishy. Very fishy. Why was she bothered so much by this potential attraction of Sheldon towards Hazel? She mentally screamed at herself and tried to get on with this unusual day.

**Author – I had a nightmare finding good names for the OC. I finalized Hazel, after watching 'The Fault in our Stars.' Great movie. Coming back to the fanficton, I hope I am successful in making this Sheldon-Hazel-Penny-Amy arc interesting. And how all other cast will play around it. I tried making penny a mix of jealous and a bit obnoxious in this chapter. I hope it wasn't overdone. Anyways, thanks for your support and keep reviewing. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Apartment 4A**

"Sheldon, are you… are you really doing this?" Leonard stammered.

"I don't see what everyone's problem here is. I am just going for a coffee with my new friend. That's not cheating!"

"You think Amy is going to be okay with this?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Sheldon answered swiftly.

"There you go. You say you are not cheating but you won't tell her about this coffee date of yours. You don't even drink coffee!" Leonard was not going to let this go.

"You know how Amy is… She will get all sappy over me. It's better if I don't tell her. And it's not a date. And FYI, I have consumed coffee in the past on Penny's insistence. I have to say, it was great!"

"Whatever… You go and have fun, I guess."

"Thank You, Leonard"

Suddenly Penny busted through the apartment with her laptop. Sheldon must have changed the WIFI password again.

"Sheldon what's the WIFI password now? Hey, are you going somewhere?"

"Its penny already eats our food, she can afford her own WIFI. No spaces." Sheldon stared down at her.

"And yes, I am waiting for Hazel. So she can pick me up for our coffee." Sheldon smiled.

"What! You were serious back then? You really have got it bad for this girl."

"Not you now. I need to go. Goodbye both of you"

And Sheldon was gone, leaving penny fuming. She was amused by her reactions towards this thing. Why was she so angry at him? He said it was just a coffee. Maybe she was sad for Amy. Maybe she didn't want her to get hurt. She needed some time to introspect. The thing that bothered her was that, what if Hazel replaced her as Sheldon's best friend…

"He really surprises us every day, huh" Leonard broke the silence.

"Yeah…How is Amy regarding this?"

"Amy can't know. Sheldon decided not to tell her."

"Interesting…Amy doesn't know…okay. I got to go now Leonard. See you later."

"We can go on a date tonight? If you are free?"

"Not today, Leonard. I am just not feeling well. We all can have Thai food tonight. Call everyone."

And with that Penny decided to leave, her mind occupied only with Sheldon and Hazel. She decided to sleep it off.

**The "Date"**

"So, tell me what do you work on?" Hazel sipped her coffee.

"I work on String theory, and its implications. If I do succeed in proving it, nothing can stop me from winning the Nobel Prize."

"That's so cool! It's nice having a friend who will be a Nobel Laureate." Hazel smiled.

"So…we are friends?"

"Of course we are! Don't get alarmed, but you are my only friend in Pasadena right now."

"I'm sure you can make more friends. You personality is very charming."

"Oh C'mon! Now you are just making stuff up"

"No, I am serious. I would never ever ask someone for coffee. But something about you made me do it."

Sheldon gazed in her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. He could stare at them for eternity.

"I see your name compliment your eyes."

"So you noticed. Well, you look nice as well."

"Your aesthetics are very pleasing as well. Now, to get to the point, how is it at the train store? I can only imagine the excitement!"

"It's so amazing in there. To see so many model sets in one place. They even let us run them at our free time. It's especially endearing to see all those kids getting happy."

"Can I come to see you, sometimes? If it's not asking for too much?" Sheldon asked.

"You most definitely can! You can bring your friends as well. It will be fun."

They both finished their coffee and decided to walk home. Hazel saw this as a great opportunity to dwell further into Sheldon's life. Sheldon on the other hand was torn. He was so fascinated by Hazel. Her physical traits combined with how comfortable they were while talking was bugging him. If only he met her before he met Amy.

"So, Sheldon? How many friends do you have?"

"Well, you already met penny. There's Leonard, Raj and Howard. All of them work at Caltech too."

"That's great! I would love to meet them all. Maybe you can call me when they are all at your apartment. We're kind of neighbours now. It would be nice."

"I will. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Amy, my girlfriend" Sheldon said sadly.

"You…You have a girlfriend…Oh…I…"Hazel was stumped. She was having mixed emotions right now. She was walking with the best person she ever met. A person she was so attracted to. But he was taken. She hated herself for thinking this, but she wished they both break up. She went on one coffee with the guy and she was so fascinated by him! Boyfriend or not, she determined to get herself in Sheldon's life.

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend. But it is more of a relationship of the mind. I don't think you would want to meet her though."

"Why would you say that?"

"She won't like me having a female friend. She gets very sappy. She can be possessive."

"Well, Penny is your friend, right?"

"Penny was my friend before I met Amy, so that is an exception."

"So, we can't be friends?" Hazel asked sadly. She gazed into his eyes. They were in the apartment lobby now.

"We are friends. No matter what. You are an amazing person, and I would love to be your friend." Sheldon said honestly.

Hazel didn't knew what struck her, but she hugged him. Like her life depended on it. Damn this Amy! Her one chance at a true relationship was not happening.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like people touching you. It's just, it's nice to have a good friend."

"Surprisingly, I didn't mind that at all."

"That's good to know. I'll be going now Sheldon. I'll meet you tomorrow." And with that she slung her arm over his shoulder, gave him another hug and set off for 5B

"Well, that was hot!" Howard shrieked from 4A.

"It was just a hug. I am going to my room now. Don't disturb me.

"Looks like Sheldon found a new girlfriend!" Raj singed along making penny who was sitting right beside him nauseate. She was so freaking shocked right now. Sheldon was hugging Hazel! Right in front of her. He only hugged her beside Amy! She was the one to get his first hug when she got him the Leonard Nemoy napkin. Hazel was indeed replacing her.

She was getting more and more bothered by the snide comments about them and she decided it was time. It was time this little charade with Hazel goes down. She admitted that she was getting more and more jealous by them. Although she was in a relationship with Leonard and he was in one with Amy, she was getting fucking jealous of Hazel. She was beyond angry. She had only one thing in her mind. Calling Amy and ratting Sheldon out.

She stormed off to her apartment, ignoring all her friends and called Amy.

**Apartment 4B**

Penny picked up her phone and dialled her number.

"Hey, Penny! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Amy. I need to tell you something."

"Go on…"

**Next Up:** The Shamy diffusion!

**Author – I am so sorry for the late update! I was having health problems, but now everything seems fine. I lost track of this story and had to work on it again to get it back on. Thanks to those reviewers and followers. Means a lot. Do watch out for next chapter as Amy comes into the picture and how Hazel/Sheldon arc moves forward. Thanks for your patience. Keep reviewing! Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sheldon arrived at Amy's apartment for their date night. While he had no intentions of continuing this charade, he didn't want to break her heart. He did like Hazel very much and would approach her at some point, but he knew that he had to tell Amy his true feelings very soon. This wasn't fair to anybody. He silently knocked.

Amy answered the door with a pale face and suddenly had a fit of rage.

"We're done, Sheldon. Please go away." Amy bluntly said.

"What do you mean? I am your boyfriend Amy."

"Not anymore. Penny told me about your little date with Hazel. Who the hell is she anyways?"

"It wasn't a date, Amy! We are just friends…Having a cup of coffee with a friend isn't considered cheating"

"Well, why didn't you inform me about it? Why were you trying to hide it? If it wasn't a date, then you must have nothing to hide!"

"I…I knew you would react this way. That is the reason why I tried to hide it! I thought we trusted each other."

"Oh, I trusted you for a long long time. But this is it, Sheldon. I consider your time with Hazel as a date. And as per the relationship agreement, if one party takes part in infidelity, then both parties will break up."

"So, this is it? Well, to be really honest, I am relieved that we are no longer in a relationship."

"Thanks Sheldon, you are making this so much better for me." Amy angrily glared at him.

"No, listen. You knew that I wasn't physically attracted to you. Yet, you still pushed me. What we had was not a good relationship. And now we can go back to being friends!"

"To hell with you Sheldon Cooper! Don't try to contact me. Ever!" Amy slammed the door on him with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's one way to end a relationship." Sheldon murmured and set out for Penny. It's about time they had a talk.

**Apartment 4B**

_Knock knock knock_

_Penny_

_Knock knock knock_

_Penny_

_Knock knock knock_

_Penny_

She opened the door hesitantly, expecting him to shout at her. Maybe even end their friendship. She really felt pathetic for ratting him out to Amy. She was ready for his outburst when suddenly Sheldon waked past her and sat on his usual seat and looked at her warmly.

"Why are you still standing there? Come, sit"

"Umm…Sheldon? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date right now?" She giggled. She was trying her luck. Maybe he wasn't too angry.

"Very Funny, penny. You know why I am here"

"Look, I am sorry Sheldon. I shouldn't have done it. I crossed a line. I am so sorry, sweetie. Give her some time. She'll come around. And maybe you should stop seeing this Hazel girl now. Maybe that will help" Her plan was going evidently well until now. If only…her thoughts were disturbed when Sheldon spoke.

"That's not going to happen. She broke up with me."

"She did what!" Penny was bewildered. At one point she was sad that Sheldon got dumped because of her. While at other point she got scared that now Sheldon was a potential suitor to Hazel.

"She broke up with me. God, penny. Why must I repeat myself?" Sheldon glared at her.

"I got that part! Oh god! I can't say how sorry I am!"

"It's okay."

"No, Sheldon. It's so not okay. You guys broke up because of my ridiculousness. I will make it right. Don't worry."

"You will do no such thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You amaze me with your hearing skills. As I said. You won't do anything. I am actually happy that this relationship got over. Now, I can finally approach her." Sheldon said in a serious yet loving voice.

"Oh God! This is not why I did all this! What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with you penny? Why did you tell Amy about my outing with Hazel In the first place?"

"I…See, I don't think that girl is right for you."

"Penny. I hope you do know that you are my best friend. I care for you a lot. And I know that you care for me too. But, please let me follow my heart this time. I can do this. Trust me on this. I really like her, penny."

"Look. As your best friend, take my advice. You met her like a week ago! How can you seriously consider this?"

"What is the problem in asking a girl out who I met a week ago?"

"Well, why didn't you ask me out then? When we met!" Penny put a hand on her mouth. The shit definitely hit the fan this time.

"I…I mean…Wow. I wasn't interested in a relationship before, Penny."

"Tell me honestly. If I was single at the moment. Would you have asked me out?"

"Yes, penny. I would have. But you are dating my best friend at the moment. I do like you a great deal. But, if we would have acted sooner. Maybe…But Leonard acted on his chances. And he is a lucky man, I suppose."

"Oh Sheldon! So, you really like Hazel, huh?"

"I do. I really do. I want to be with her."

"Since we are having a heart to heart here…I should say. I ratted you out to Amy because I thought that once Hazel enters our group, she would take my place. I felt threatened by her. I thought that you would dissolve our friendship to be with her."

"C'mon Penny. After 6 years of friendship, you really think that I would do that? You are my best friend. I would never do such a thing. We have spent so much time together now. I value your friendship the most. Even greater than Leonard. No one can replace you."

Penny smiled and hugged Sheldon. God, she needed that. All the awkwardness was gone now. What was left was thoughts. What if Sheldon asked her out before Leonard did? Before Amy or Hazel came into the picture. She thought of a situation that could never be. Maybe, that was life. But she really wanted her Moonpie to be happy. She smiled up to him.

"Go get her, Sheldon. She is a very lucky girl, I guess" She gave him a heartfelt pat on the back and sent him away.

She was in a relationship with Leonard. And he was going after Hazel. She had to accept that. She only didn't knew how difficult it would be to do so.

**Apartment 5B**

Sheldon ran up the stairs. He finally had his moment. He just wished that Hazel would reciprocate his thoughts on this.

Without wasting any time, he knocked on her door.

"Hey, Sheldon! It's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Come in! We'll have some tea."

"Actually, I wanted to ask something."

"Go ahead."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hazel was beyond excitement. There it was. The moment she had been dreaming about. She touched his hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I would love to Sheldon. I can't express how happy I am. I am sorry if I am coming in as a bit creepy, but I like you. Very much. I thought you had a girlfriend. Amy, wasn't it?"

"We broke up. Forget about her. I really like you too. To be very honest, I can't stop thinking about you."

"That's so endearing. So, Friday? I'll see you in the Apartment Lobby. You decide the place."

"Deal…Hazel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sheldon"

"You really do want to go out with me right? If you have any doubts over it, I won't be bothered, or surprised."

Hazel decided, not to respond verbally but gave him something to ponder upon. She grabbed him by his collar, pulled him towards her and kissed him with all her passion. She smiled inside her kiss. The way his lips felt made her go weak in her knees. She kissed him one more time before smiling up to him.

"Do I need to explain myself, Dr. Cooper?" she smirked at him.

"It's a date." Sheldon smiled and went to his apartment. Life was beginning to get better.

**Author – I apologize again for this delay. But I would like to thank everyone who took their time off to review this story. You guys are great! I intend to keep Amy out of the picture for some time. But you can expect her in later stages of the story, wreaking havoc (Spoiler?). Please do review and enjoy. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Apartment 4A**

Penny sat impatiently in the guy's apartment as Leonard started to arrange dinner. Sheldon was busy with his first official date with Hazel. This made penny both angry and sad. She was disappointed in herself very much. Her heart was betraying her. Leonard was so much more invested in her relationship then she ever was. He never failed to express his love for her, which frankly annoyed her. She would not say it, but she knew it. This was not working for her. This would never work. It was only a matter of time. But, she valued Leonard's friendship. She could not hurt him. But she knew that she was leading him on. She felt bad for having this sudden wave of feelings for Sheldon. What was wrong with her! He was never interested in her, yet she spent hours thinking about him.

She wondered if she had it in herself to end this charade with Leonard and actually ask out Sheldon. But then came along, Hazel. The bright bubbly girl who was so beautiful. She had what Penny was craving for so long. A relationship with Sheldon. She thought of so many things like trying to sabotage his equation with her. But it was wrong. Sheldon was free to follow his heart. It was making her sick, but she knew it was the right thing to let nature run its course. Sheldon was her best friend and she didn't want to risk losing her friend. And who knows, maybe it won't work between him and Hazel. Maybe then she can have a shot at him.

She smiled to herself. She never would have imagined 2 years ago about her attraction to her whacky neighbour. Looking at the current mess, she sighed to herself. Leonard wasn't the guy. Sheldon was always the guy. She absentmindedly nodded to Leonard about something and went on with her dinner.

**The Cheesecake Factory**

"Well, this is a weird place for a date, but I trust you." Hazel smiled as she sat across from him.

"This is where Penny worked before she got into Pharmaceutical Sales. I hope you don't mind, but I have been eating here for a long time. I don't trust other chains very much."

"It's absolutely alright, Sheldon."

"Maybe, you can plan our second date."

"That's very nice of you. But, I think I can enjoy myself with you, irrespective of where we eat."

"I like your company too. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Do you date very often?"

"Actually, no. Before arriving in Pasadena, I dated only a few men. 3 to be exact. Why do you ask that?"

"Nothing. It's just…You are the second girl I am dating. And I don't really know how to go about a relationship."

"Second? Really? Well, I am surprised. You are the most intriguing and smart person I've ever met. And, you're handsome." Hazel smirked.

"Well, you are quite beautiful yourself." Sheldon replied honestly.

"You think I am beautiful?" Hazel gazed into his eyes.

"I know its cliché, but yeah, you are beautiful. The fact that you work at a train store only makes it better."

"No one has ever called me beautiful before. They would just refer to me as the hot girl. Thank you, Sheldon. This means a lot to me."

They both smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss each other when suddenly the waitress appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahem. I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I can take your order later."

"No, we are ready to order." Sheldon smiled at ordered their food.

_**After the date **_

"You were correct Sheldon. The food was awesome!"

"I am always, correct." Sheldon smirked.

"So, should we just go home? It's still early"

"I have an idea. There's a great park around here. We can walk."

"Wow! This date is going amazingly well. Let's go."

They started walking when suddenly Hazel entwined her fingers with Sheldon's as if it was the most natural thing to do. Sheldon rather than being opposed felt great. He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Is it a social convention to hold hands with your date while walking?"

"Not really. It all depends on whether the date was good or bad. It's something which should be done if both parties are comfortable with it. Wait, are you uncomfortable holding my hand?"

"Not at all. I am enjoying this hand holding. It's just that, my ex-girlfriend, Amy insisted that we held hands whether or not I enjoy."

"Well, that's too bad of her. Do you feel concerned that you are enjoying it now?" Hazel asked curiously.

"No. Maybe, I like you a lot more than I ever liked her." Sheldon stated simply.

_**The Park**_

"This is so romantic, Sheldon."

"I feel great too. This indeed is the best date I've ever been on."

They laid down on the grass while Hazel cuddled into his arms. They looked at the stars as the cold breeze brought them even closer.

"We should go. It's getting late." Sheldon sighed.

"Yeah. I enjoyed myself very much Sheldon. Thank you for this wonderful date."

"Thank You for going out with me, I guess. I should tell you, I like you very much. I would understand if you don't feel the same."

"Don't. I like you too. Very much. You are perhaps the best person I've ever met. And I feel lucky to be going out with you."

"Let's go" Sheldon smiled as Hazel stopped him holding his arm.

"You meant every word about me being beautiful and this being your best date?" she asked seriously.

"Every word of it."

Hazel leapt forward and captured his lips for a kiss. She finally found the guy. Her guy. This was the beginning of something great. Something new.

**Author – I know I have been updating so rarely. And I am so sorry. Studies have been taking most of my time. But I hope this chapter was good enough for those who were kept waiting. I will definitely complete this story. It will take time, but it won't be incomplete. That I can assure you.**

**Secondly, I recently saw the episode, The Intimacy Acceleration where they established Sheldon and Penny as brother and sister. That was sad to watch. What we can do is keep it alive here, in fictions! I've always wanted a Penny/Sheldon arc in the show. No one can deny the fact that the chemistry between Kaley and Jim is unparalleled. They would have killed it! Regardless, the show is great and I hope it touches new highs.**

**Thirdly, Rest in Peace, Leonard Nimoy. You would be missed. Adios!**


End file.
